Prison Break
by Xavierluvya
Summary: "You fled the council?" and he nodded like a small child. "And ...?" I glared at him with emotion filled eyes, "You come here of all places?". "Well of course, I always want to see you ..." he whispered and I just stared, at his lips as he spoke those words. [ Not Edited] -


**Summary : **_"You fled the council?" and he nodded like a small child. "And ...?" I glared at him with emotion filled eyes, "You come here of all places?". "Well of course, I always want to see you ..." he whispered and I just stared, at his lips as he spoke those words._

**I'm putting this chapter out. I've written this because I was writing it in class ... I kinda wasn't paying attention x) Oh well.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - - One sleepless night **

**Erza's POV**

"Pssst ... Erza!" a soft yell came, it was muffled but I definitely heard it. Even though the noise was clearly heard, I pretended not to and I shifted slightly on the bed. "I know you can hear me" the person hissed, tapping came from my window.

I gritted my teeth angrily, shooting up from my bed, throwing off the comforter walking to my window and practically ripping out the curtains.

. Not. Be. Natsu.

If it is, I will literally put him to death. I opened my eyes slowly as it adjusted to the night, the light shinning through the window came from the moon and stars. My eyes slowly slid down and my mouth hang open, flabbergasted to even move.

I was rigid as my thoughts circled around in an endless circle. Right at my window was ... Jellal! He was easy to spot with his blue hair flaunting messily in every direction possible, the tattoo on his eye noticeable and bright as his dark crest filled eyes blinked excitedly at me.

He somewhat looked like a puppy. I mentally slapped myself out of my phase and walked to the window slowly taking my sweet time. I had to calm down before I kicked him out the window so he'd fall to his fleeting death.

I stopped once I was completely in front of him. The smile on his face grew the more if that were even possible. Am I dreaming? Isn't this muffin head suppose to be in jail, if I was correct. "I fled" he began and I gazed at him confused ... If you wake me up this early in the morning where the sun is not even up then you bound to explain everything with precise details.

I crossed my arms over my chest and waited patiently for him to continue because I wasn't getting what he was talking about. "I fled the council" he smirked as if he accomplished something I should be proud of.

"You fled the council?" I repeated and he nodded his head like a small child. "And ...?" I glared at him with emotion filled eyes while my face was blank ripped from any emotion at all.

"You come here of all places?"

"Well of course, I always want to see you ..." he whispered gently and I just stared, at his lips as he spoke the words. I fought the blush creeping to my cheeks and mentally asked myself if I was going rotten to the brain.

I sighed and looked down as if deep in thought. "Did you think I was going to take you in?" I scoffed and his brows shot up already used to my hard-core attitude which just pissed me off half of the time. "Yes. And you were gonna make me stay here a little while, gimme some food 'cuz I'm starving and ya know maybe a 'welcome home' kiss" a smug grin traced his curved lips.

"W-what?!" I screamed and quickly shoved the palm of my hands to my mouth. If I did that I was going to wake up everyone in the dorm, I needed to be quiet and diligent. I glanced back at the bastard to see him still with that triumphal smirk on his lips.

I winced. He was right though, I would never abandon him ... N-not about the k-kiss ... Why would I do that? I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from busting his head and took a breath. "Fine Jellal, you can stay only for a week" once the words left my mouth, I knew I would regret in 48 hours tops.

"Scarlet ... You're the best" he stepped completely in the room and I noticed how he unfortunately toward over me. He always was taller than me but .. this is absurd, this guy turned into a giant. He was slim .. really skinny and warn out, they probably treated him horribly where he was even though it wasn't his fault.

We did try to fight for his sake, everyone did but in the end I knew I had to let him go. I didn't notice how he was leaning into me while I was deep in thought. "Erza? Where's my welcome home kiss" he was centimeters from my face ... why the hell was he asking this?

I couldn't help thinking about a husband and wife when that came in mind and due to my embarrassment and blush I punched him and he stumbled back just a little. I made a face as if to apologize but reminded myself why would I apologize? I didn't ask him to put his face close to mines.

"I see you're still have a lot of strength" he rubbed the now bruising spot on his right cheek and clenched my fist feeling sorry but didn't say anything. "Of-course, remember I can kill you at any moment" I grinned and he just gave me a look of amusement not taking it seriously at all.

"I'm hungry" he broke the silence and started leaving my room going into the small kitchen searching for something to eat. No manners at all, I shook my head as I watched him taking random stuff and stuffing it in his mouth ... Eating like a damn pig.

I only sighed again. "Showers over there" I pointed over to the right "- and you're sleeping on the floor, I don't have an extra futon" I ordered strictly knowing him. He nodded as he kept eating and I rolled my eyes and slowly crawled in bed letting my face hit the pillow but I wasn't back asleep yet.

If it wasn't early in the morning or if I wasn't tired, I know I would have really been more brutal and violent but I was taking this pretty easily ... tomorrow I'd just have to work all this crap out. I really was worn out today because of the three quests we did today which all ended in complete chaos.

We hardly made any money and when we did, we just gave it to Lucy for her to pay her rent. She needs it more than us since Gray and I live in dorms paid by the guild while Natsu and Happy owned their own house.

Maybe in the future when Natsu and Lucy hook up, they'll live together ... which means more money for the whole team. If you didn't know I am definitely team NaLu, Mirajane got me into this - Blame it all on her but it's seriously cute with they get flushed and they don't even get why.

I have my own share of problems with Love. My face turned crimson at the thought of that - Why did he come to my house first? I forgot he really did have no body but me. For some reason that has me really happy, so if he falls down I'll always be the one he thinks of first. I'm his first and last choice.

Maybe, having Jellal back just for bit ... isn't quite bad, is it?

...

* * *

**Maaayybe.**

**Sorry, it wasn't good but I just wanted to introduce this a little.**

**Next chapter will be really long x) so work with me here.**

**Hope you like this.**

**More to come.**


End file.
